


Not For Discussion

by Cephy



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, F/M, Post-Canon, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Despite the scandal, Asch and Natalia's relationship was far from over".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not For Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Contains post-game spoilers and speculation.

The latest minor official in the apparently very long line of them was a nervous man-- or maybe that was just a side-effect of having Asch glaring a hole in the side of his head. Considering that the idiot had been trying to ignore Asch since he arrived, Asch figured he was allowed.

"Ah, your Highness, it's just, ah, a concern of the council, you understand--"

If he could justify being allowed a little _kicking the guy's ass out the door_ as well, now that would be so much more satisfying.

"We are merely concerned about the repercussions, you understand. Politically. Surely, ah, you don't mean to--"

"To what?" Asch growled, nearly out of patience. He'd been gone away to Malkuth for almost three weeks, and _this_ was what he had to deal with when he came home? He just wanted a meal and a bath and a few hours to spend with Natalia in their rooms, but the guy wouldn't _shut up_. "Just spit it out, already."

The man glanced aside at him, too much white showing in his eye, before clearing his throat and focusing on Natalia again. "Surely, your Highness," the guy said, visibly bracing itself, "you must see that to marry a replica--"

Something went red in Asch's vision. "A replica?" he snapped. "Me? You're fucking kidding me, right?" He leaned forward, and oh, _now_ the guy couldn't look away from him, eyes gone wide and cheeks very pale. "You want a replica, go down and see all those poor bastards in the city who don't even know their own names. Or, hell, I've got one right down the hall who still thinks like he's missing the first ten years of his life. I remember everything there is to remember about mine, thanks, even if there are bits of it I'd rather not."

The guy was kind of shrinking in place-- but he didn't give up, Asch had to give him that much credit. "Luke fon Fabre was declared dead," he said, his stammer deserting him under pressure. "And you yourself said that you--"

"Just because I'm not in my original body, it doesn't make me a replica. And just because you lot were incompetent enough to issue a death certificate without proof, it doesn't make it true. And just because you don't like it," Asch finished dangerously, "it doesn't mean you can do a damned thing to stop us getting married, so you might as well just get your heads out of your asses and accept that fact."

When the guy finally scurried off, Natalia gave in to the laugh that Asch knew she'd been suppressing for a while. He, in turn, relaxed back into his seat and huffed in residual irritation before giving her a slow smirk. "How was that?"

"Oh, it was perfect. I've been wanting to tell that man off for weeks, but no one believes it coming from me the way they do from you." She got to her feet, coming over to perch on the arm of his chair. "I'm glad you're back," she murmured, leaning in.

"Mm," he said, letting his eyes go half-lidded. "Me too."


End file.
